Fairy Wars
by Sharingan Z
Summary: Es un fic subido por mi hermano hace mucho tiempo, es una parodia de Star wars con los personajes de los Padrinos Magicos


_**Fairy Wars**_

(Por Sharingan Z no Ototo san)

Todos los personajes de los padrinos Magicos participando, en una parodia mas completa de starwars donde las cosas mas inevitables suceden, acá van algunos personajes

Juaniwan (Juanisimo), Wadme (Wanda), Cosmokin, (Cosmo) Norda, (Norm, el genio)

Dark Sanders ( Sanders ayudante del jefe pixie) y turnercito (papa de timmy) dinkelcito (vecino de papa de timmy), Pixitine ( jefe pixie ), Bink Bink (Blinky)

_**Capitulo I.- EL FANTASMA AMENAZADO**_

En una galaxia muy muy CERCANA………

Voz: QUE, ES UN ROBO, UNA HAMBURGUESA ESPACIAL Y UN SUPER JUGO A 3000 DOLARES

Decía impaciente el maestro Jedi Jorgen Von Strangle, mientras agitaba seres mágicos, pero pensándolo detenidamente se dirigió a su aprendiz pensando malévolamente….

Jorgen Von:(pensando) Viéndolo de otra manera mi inexperto joven padawan pagara la cuenta mientras yo voy al baño a descargar los torpedos jedi.

Luego de 5 horas…

Juaniwan: Vaya el maestro se demora mucho dijo que iba a bombardear a los del lado oscuro bueno lo esperare afuera

Poco después aparecio Jorgen pensando que su ingenuo aprendiz ya había pagado pero el mesero le intercepta

Mesero: señor la cuenta

Jorgen Von: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, esteeeeeeeeeee mi padawan lo paga

Mesero: si como no y yo soy el canciller Palpatine q vine del mundo oscuro de sith

Jorgen von: en serio… ¬¬

Después de que Jorgen estuvo obligado a dar su ropa para poder salir del MC Donald's Juaniwan recibe una transmisión del maestro Norda

Norda: tienes una misión, dile al incompetente de tu maestro q arreglamos un acuerdo con el senado vayan y arréglenlo; y cuida a tu maestro para que no haga de las suyas y luego matalo

Juaniwan: Ahhh oiga no habla en serio, soy de sangre galáctica o.o

Norda: no solo fue broma, pero haz lo ultimo que te dije

Juaniwan desconfiaba de Norda como Jorgen a los tacos con chile pero su posicion como aprendiz jedi estaba por encima de sus instintos y no podía ir en contra de sus principios, así que tuvo que tomar una decisión dolorosa

Juaniwan: En el lugar adonde iré servirán bocaditos

Norda: Emmmmmmmm…Sip o.o

Juaniwan: excelente cuente conmigo n.n

Ambos jedis parten con su nave a una galaxia lejana hallando la gigantesa fortaleza espacial del senador, antes de aterrizar apareció de la nada una patrulla de policías galácticos que multaron a Jorgen por exceso de velocidad y por no tener licencia de conducir desnudo, así que tuvo que conducir Juaniwan

Juaniwan: Maestro ya llegamos listo

Jorgen: Que no ves que me estoy poniendo los pantalones ¬¬

Así q aterrizan dentro de la gran nave donde son recibidos por droides

Juaniwan: maestro es una trampa cuidado

Jorgen: ya voy es que nadie me tiene paciencia ¬¬

Ambos jedis se defienden del ataque sin cesar pero es tanto que escapan en su nave, en su trayectoria de escape, un misil los llega a atacar y hacen un aterrizaje forzoso hacia un raro planeta, llamado Nabo; pero durante la trayectoria la nave se parte en dos partes iguales cayendo en dos lados distintos. Chequemos:

Juaniwan: Vaya cuchitril, será mejor q hable con unas de esa criaturas, oye tu capullo

Animal del bosque:(en su idioma) hijoputa

Juaniwan: Nadie insulta a mi sangre y reputación (usando su sable parte en pedazos al pequeño animalito) eso le enseñara

Mientras tanto, el maestro Jorgen Von, estaba huyendo de unos demoniacos vehículos que lo seguian a el y a su padawan con el fin de destruirlos, y no se percato de cierto ser, al cual arrollaron; cuando Jorgen se puso a salvo, se dio cuenta que sorprendentemente la criatura lo estaba siguiendo

Jorgen Von: Acaso no te acaban de atropellar hace un rato?

Bink bink: Si pero misa sigo vivo n.n

Jorgen Von: Bien, no tengo tiempo que perder, tengo que irme

Bink Bink: Tusa no te puedes marchar, misa quiere rabo jedi D.D

Jorgen Von: (señalandolo) Tu no quieres rabo jedi ò.o

Bink Bink: Si lo quiero (se acerca a la zona prohibida de Jorgen Von)

Jorgen Von: Sal de ahí (el ser obedece) ò.ó

Bink Bink: Al menos deja que…D.D

-------------

Juaniwan estaba calmándose luego de matar al animalito, hasta q escucha unos ruidos conocidos

Ruidos: Misa quiere tocar rabo jedi

Ruidos: Deja eso

Juaniwan: Ese es mi maestro

Juaniwan halla a su maestro en plena acción si se le puede llamar así, pero el ingenuo padawan, ni cuenta se dio

Juaniwan: ¿Maestro que esta haciendo? O.o

JorgenVon : No es lo que parece Juaniwan la fuerza esta conmigo O.O

Binkbink: ohh otro rabo jedi D.D

Pero al hacer contacto con el joven padawan, este lo descuartizo de unos sablazos al intentar abusar del jedi, Juaniwan y Jorgen Von parten hacia un desconocido mundo en las profundidades acuaticas, lo cual no relatare por reduccion de personal, donde piden prestados unos vehículos y llegan hacia el palacio real; enterados que la princesa Wadme estaba en peligro, van a toda velocidad a rescatarla, ambos jedi se paran a lo alto de una torre, planeando el rescate.

Jorgen Von: Mira, insignificante padawan, cuando caiga tu también lo haras.

No contando de q su pasador estaba desamarrado, PUM, Jorgen cae

Juaniwan: Lo tomare como una señal (imitando a su maestro, pero cayendo justo donde estaban los guardias q mantenian prisionero a la princesa)

Juaniwan: Genial unos droides amortiguaron mi caida n.n

Jorgen Von: valiente e inexperto padawan, has salvado a la princesa ¬¬

Juaniwan: en serio? O.o

JorgenVon: Si, pero ahora corre por tu vida q nos persiguen O.o

JorgenVon y Juaniwan abordan la nave dada por los aldeanos y vuelan con Wadme, no contando q lo seguian dispararon a quemarropa a la nave destruyendo una turbina

Juaniwan: No se preocupen, todo esta bien n.n

Luego destruyen las otras turbinas

Juaniwan: Ahora si pueden preocuparse, VAMOS A MORIR! ÔoÔ

Jorgen Von: Bien, vayan enanos (dirigiendose a unos robotitos llamados turnercitos)

Wadme: Disculpen, todo bien?

JorgenVon: Si, princesa n.n (dirigiendose a su padawan) Haz q la princesa se relaje o yo relajare mis musculos contigo ¬¬

Juaniwan: Si señor O.o

JorgenVon: y nada de juegos para mayores de edad ¬¬

Juaniwan: RAYOS!!! u.u

Mientras tanto los turnrecitos intentan arreglar la nave ignorando que no tienen ni una miserable idea de lo que es mecánica, y su especialidad es la de ser porristas

Turnercito: Oye dinkelcito como se hace esto

El robot se acerco a Turnecito y cuando estuvo cerca salió disparado por un rayo enemigo, haciendo posible la motivación de Turnercito

Turnercito: Ja muerde el polvo dinkelcito (se puso a saltar de felicidad)

En la nave …

Juaniwan: QUE HACE ESE ROBOT IDIOTA, NOS VA A MATAR ò.ó

JorgenVon: Miren la energia regresa

En eso la nave aterriza en un raro planeta llamado Tatoo

Juaniwan: ¿Donde estamos Maestro?

JorgenVon: No lo se, solo se que la turbina no da para mas, se buen jedi y arreglala mientras yo investigo el lugar con la princesa

Dicho y hecho Jorgen hacia un pueblucho a pedir herramientas para así poder arreglar su nave, y llego a una miserable tienda hecha de adobe, y adentro había un alienigena que atendia su tienda de repuestos

JorgenVon: Insignificante alienigena dame unos insignificantes repuestos para arreglar mi insignificante nave.

Alienigena: Bien, NIÑO VEN PARA ACA,

Saliendo un joven peliverde, medio torpe

Alienigena: complace a estas personas mientras yo acompaño al señor a ver las piezas

Cosmokin: Si señor de un ojo, 5 lenguas y 3 trase…….

Alienígena: Aquí no torpe te pueden oir ò.ó

Cosmokin: Lo siento n.n

Mientras que Jorgen Von seguía con interés a esa criatura, Cosmokin se presenta a la princesa, coqueteandola y bueno; mientras tanto, fracasando en su búsqueda de objetos, Jorgen Von pide el baño prestado, y Wadme se despide del peliverde

Wadme: Adios niño plebeyo nos veremos algún día n.n

Cosmokin: Algún día, mmmmmmmmm, no se mi agenda esta llena o.o

Wadme: Eres del tipo que tanto me gustan, hablo los graciosos n.n

Cosmokin: Crees q soy gracioso, porque mi jefe dice q soy un idiota D.D

JorgenVon: Nos vamos princesa u.u

Cosmokin: PRINCESA O.o Crei q dijiste prisionera

Wadme: Pero lo dije 10 veces cuando nos presentamos O.o

Después de una larga despedida, Jorgen Von parte a otra ferretería, ignorando que turnnecito, quien se mete en dificultades cuando le pisa a un corredor de naves haciendo que este se ponga verde de ira (Bueno es alienigena, no necesariamente tiene que ponerse rojo ¬¬)

Turnnercito: NO ME MATES, ESTOY CASADO Y TENGO UN HIJO DE GORRA ROSADA (eso sono conocido XD) o.o

Corredor: A mi no me engañas, los robot no tienen hijos ¬¬

Turnnercito: En serio ejem es decir soy un caso especial, nunca oiste del transplante de genital o algo q se asemeja n.n

Jorgen Von se había dado cuenta de la discusicion usando su espada trata de ayudar a su entenado, digo a su robot, pero en ese instante interviene Cosmokin

Cosmokin: Oye porque no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño ò.ó

Corredor: Buena idea (mirando al niño) D.D

Cosmokin: Pero no conmigo aun no cumplo los 11 ó.ò

Después de solucionar los problemas, Cosmokin ofrece a Jorgen y Wadme un lugar donde quedarse pues se avecinaba una tormenta, luego de llegar a la casa de joven cuentan su drama a Mama Cosmo, al perro, al robot del niño y a la novia de su perro, etc.

Cosmokin discute sobre una carrera espacial donde comentaba que no quería participar, pero estaba obligado por su madre por eso fue obligación del niño crear su propia nave, pero en secreto aquí entre nos la compro

Cosmokin: Vaya después de años de mesada, lo consegui, compre mi propia nave barata, genial

Jorgen Von: Mediocre niño plebeyo, lo has conseguido, has hecho valer tu raza, ahora entrena para la carrera

Jorgen y el niño parten a un pequeño entrenamiento a las afueras de desierto, mientras que en el templo jedi…

M. Norda: Bien, esto realmente me indigna, no hay canciller, no hay padawans, no hay comida, y a un peor que eso mi madre vendra en una semana u.u

M. Aj Windu: Digame maestro Norda que haremos o.o

De repente se acerca Pixitine, un candidato único a la presidencia del Consejo del Mundo Magico y cadeneta de confianza de Wadme

Pixitine: Hola aquí estoy n.n

Aj. Windu: No se maestro Norda, me parece un complot u.u

Pixitine: Sere un buen lider n.n

M. Baterrado: ¿Pero como solucionaremos eso?

Pixitine: Vamos dejen de ignorarme ¬¬

M. Norda: Deja de molestar, no ves q estoy pensando en la republica ò.ó

Pixitine: Eligeme como canciller, y solucionare tus problemas e incluso hare q tu madre se vaya a la…

Norda: Bien estas contratado ¿cuando comienza? n.n

Pixitine: que tal hoy mismo JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJA (Risa diabloica)

Reia malévolamente y todos en la sala se reían sin saber de que rayos se reían; mientras en Tatoo, en la noche después de un duro entrenamiento Jorgen curaba las metidas de pata del niño después de tantos choques. Extrajo un poco de sangre con información genética del niño y se la mando a su joven padawan Juaniwan para así poder afirmar si era digno se ser jedi

JorgenVon: Inexperto padawan mira estas insignificantes células que te las voy a transportar ahora

Juaniwan: oh, oh, oh, oooooooooohhhhhhhh O.o no es posible nunca vi tanta estupidez junta, la computadora afirma su destrucción ahora mismo, incluso tiene tanta estupidez que el maestro Norda, es posible que sea un jedi

JorgenVon: Lo seguiré de cerca hasta entonces REPARA LA NAVE ò.ó

Al día siguiente, Cosmokin y Jorgen parten a la carrera, el niño se inscribió y se puso a su puesto, cuando empezó la carrera estos jugadores le hacen un trampa al niño atando su nave a una baranda haciendo posible el parálisis del móvil del joven, pero lo que ignoraban era q la nave del niño era tan barata que una de sus piezas de desarmo y lo impulso con tanta fuerza y suerte que choco a las otras naves, cuando quiso frenar presiono el eyector de asiento causando que volara por los aires y cayendo justo en la línea de meta ganando Cosmokin, y como era una población muy pobre, ganaron una dotación entera de basura, pero entre la basura había mas basura, y en esa basura habían muchos respuestos, y luego marcharon hacia el medio del desierto donde dejaron a Juaniwan. Gracias a los repuestos lo reparan con rapidez, pero durante su escape fueron emboscados por un Sith, obviamente sobornado y amenazado por el maestro Darth Pixious, y estaba dispuesto a atacar a los jedi, pero escapan tan rápido que el sith no tuvo tiempo de sacar su espada. Parten enseguida a Mundo Mágico a presentar al nuevo padawan:

Cosmokin: ¿que hago aquí? O.o MAMAAAAA!!!! . 

Jorgen Von: Maestro Norda, tengo necesidad de presentarle a alguien D.D

Norda: Igual yo pero…. Las damas primero D.D

Jorgen Von: Bien, Es un niño, y va a ser su padawan, su nombre es Cosmokin

Norda: Es un anciano, tu futuro canciller y quizás tu amo y señor, su nombre es Pixitine

M. Aj. Windu: Maestro Norda es grave tiene que venir, lanzaron una amenaza de muerte a la princesa Wadme.

Norda: ¿Que? ¿eso es todo? D.D, oh bien, Jorgen ve con tus dos padawans a protegerla u.u, si sales con vida te asiendo a maestro, si no ascenderé a tu primer padawan

Juaniwan: (con estrellitas en los ojos)

Jorgen: Pero Maestro Norda ya soy maestro y además…

Norda: No me contradigas…

Haciendo caso, Jorgen partió a Nabo, para detener dicho complot, al lado de sus dos padawans, cayendo justo donde acosaron a Jorgen apareciendo el ultrajador del sistema

Jorgen: No eres tu la criatura que mi inexperto padawan descuartizo D.D

Binkbink: Si, pero misa sigo vivo n.n

Juaniwan: Supongo que después de tu castigo, ya no desearas rabo jedi ¿verdad? D.D

Binkbink: Misa esta exitado al verlos a ambos, por eso misa quiere comentar a sus dos mejores amigos algo importante, pero como no se hallaban acudi a ustedes n.n

Jorgen: Que es? D.D

Binkbink: Me asendieron a general de la republica del mundo acuatico de nabo n.n

Los tres: QUE? O.O

Binkbink: Como sabran Misa narro a sus compadres, después de una borrachera, que tusa me habían salvado y matado al acto, pero a la mitad de la historia, vuestro gobernante sufrio de un paro cardiaco, como todos los candidatos estaban en casa, asendieron a misa como general temporal, aunque misa no sabe que signifique, por eso unimos una alianza a los de la superficie, como muestra de gratitud al haberme salvado n.n

Los Tres: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Binkbink: Oigan…O.o

Los tres: (Despertando) ¬¬

Después de haber despertado e descuartizado a Bink Bink una vez mas, ambos se dirigen al templo Nabo donde supuestamente estaba la princesa, pero cuando llegaron les salio a saludar, en el acto y amenazando a la princesa de muerte el sith que les quiso atacar en Tatoo

Juaniwan: Mire maestro es el sith que nos ataco en Tatoo, vamos a darle D.D

Jorgen: Pero esta armado o.o

Juaniwan: Pero nosotros también D.D

Jorgen: Lo olvide n.n

Rápidamente Cosmokin, cobardemente, aborda discretamente una de las grandes naves que hallo a la entrada

Cosmokin: Hey que lindo vehículo, para que servira ese boton (presiona el de aceleacion)

Cosmokin se dirigió hacia el espacio incosientemente

Cosmokin: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA .

El peliverde llego a una nave maestra, era la que Jorgen y Juaniwan habían sido emboscados y atacados; pero el niño atolondrado presiono todo los botones para volver a Nabo, pero en su inútil búsqueda, el niño lanza sin querer un súper misil que destruye por completo esa nave, mientras en Nabo, ambos jedi se encuentran cara a cara con el sith que se llamaba Darth Sanders

D. Sanders: Preparense para padecer ò.ó

Jorgen: Sobre mi cadáver ò.ó

Antes de que Jorgen Von sacara su espada surgio un imprevisto

Jorgen: OH NO NO PUEDE SER NO AHORA AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH . 

Juaniwan: ¿MAESTRO QUE PASA? O.o

Jorgen: LOS TACOS CON CHILE, ME PROVOCAN GASTRITIS . 

Mientras Jorgen Von se retorcia de dolor, Darth Sanders, queda algo decepcionado, sin percatarse que andaban en un precipicio, Jorgen Von cae, sin darse cuenta

Juaniwan: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO,….MAESTROOOOOOOOOO TwT , oigan soy maestro Jedi n.n

Ante semejante desgracia Juaniwan lucha contra Sanders con alma corazón y vida debutando como Jedi, mientras que en el espacio…

Cosmokin: Se acerca alguien D.D

Dinkelcito: Oye me lleva joven conductor n.n

Cosmokin: Por supuesto n.n, pero dime como funciona esa cosa, no se mecánica O.o

Dinkelcito: Igualmente, pruebas ambos botones… n.n

Dinkelcito y Cosmokin probaban diversos botones pero solo uno los ligo y avanzaron a una velocidad extrema hacia Nabo, mientras Juaniwan lucha sin cesar pero le vuelan su espada quedando desamparado y débil a punto de caer al precipicio que dio final a Jorgen y dio comienzo al titulo a Juaniwan; pero antes que todo salga mal Juaniwan pidió un deseo a una extraña estrella fugaz que andaba en el cielo

Juaniwan: Estrellita, concedeme la victoria en esta pelea TwT

D. Sanders: Oye tu miserable padawan, no hay estrellas fugaces en el día ¬¬

Juaniwan: (señalando detrás de Sanders)Entonces que es eso…O.o

En efecto la nave de Cosmokin que iba a toda velocidad era dicha estrella, y paso tan cerca del campo de batalla que logro empujar a Darth Sanders al precipicio y dando su muerte, rápidamente Juaniwan, usa la fuerza para traer una batedora de cemento y sellar para siempre ese precipicio, pero no contando de que Jorgen subía de nuevo, pues este aun no había muerto

Jorgen: Si cree mi inexperto padawan que podra ser maestro a mi costa, esta en el error mas grande de su vida ò.ó pero que demo…O.o NO PUEDE SER CEMENTO ¡Y ES DE SECADO RÁPIDO, OH NOOOOOOOOOOO. . 

------------------------------

Finalmente al regreso en Mundo Magico, Juaniwan, da a conocer a los otros maestros, la desgracia de Jorgen, haciendo funerales y cumpliendo como voluntad de el, haciendo un gran jedi de Cosmokin

Juaniwan: Maestro Norda una promesa es una promesa 

Norda: Ejem…no creeras lo que le dije a Jorgen O.o, pues solo fue una broma no creo que el idiota halla querido suicidarse para darte ese titulo n.n

Juaniwan: ¬¬

Norda: Pero bueno, total tu maestro no tiene familia ni nadie que lo extrañe así que hablare con el consejo para asegurarlo u.u

Cosmokin: (jalando la manga de Juaniwan) Maestro porque veneran a una espada y no al maestro Jorgen O.o

Juaniwan: No lo se pequeño niño, creo que nadie lo extrañara, y además el consejo sintió flojera cuando acordaron traer el cuerpo…

Cosmokin: Quiero ir a casa!!!! TwT

Y así termina una historia quebrada pero chévere

PROXIMA ENTREGA: EL ATAQUE DE LOS CROCKERS

GRACIAS Y BUENAS NOCHES


End file.
